2013.10.15 - Your Choice
Back to school today. Or it was. Fear permiated the girl that is Roxie. Fear that the other kids in school were going to get hurt. The teachers too. She couldn't stay there any longer. If she would have stayed the Asmidians would have found her and hurt the others. That would be really bad. So she left and went running to any crowds she could find. Anything to blend in and not be drawing too much attention to herself. Then to Central park. She finds a place to sit and begins writing. A young teenager, not much younger than Jocelyn herself, was nothing out of the ordinary in Central Park. Even during the school day. Jocelyn herself had done plenty of class skipping in her life. The young woman noticed Roxie's life energy before she noticed the girl. Jocelyn was dressed casually today, in a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt. She had thought she might go visit some of her allies while she was in town for this brief time period, but nobody had been around. Thus, the tall girl happens to walk behind Roxie, taking note of the girl and her writing, just naturally glancing down as she moves along. 'Mental girl, Mental Chick, Mind Woman, Lady Psychic, Miss Tify...' All are crossed out. It seems someone is going through monikers. Roxie is getting frustrated it seems. She's trying to find a way to conceal her identity and is not having much luck with it. "I wonder if Superman had this much trouble trying to find a name." She comments idly. Well, it's hard not to overhear that little bit. Jocelyn has made a life out of overhearing useful bits of information. She smiles a little as she walks behind the girl, and then decides to stop and take a detour, swinging around and casually taking a seat next to the girl, using her sight to see if there is any weird energy around her, particular psionic energy. Given the names on the pad of paper, that seemed likely. "I somehow doubt it. He got his name early on, and I think someone probably gave it to him. The newspapers, I suspect," the woman comments to Roxie. What Jocelyn would see is dsome definite Psychic energy rolling off of her. It is focused in her torso and rolling off of her in waves. "Yeah well, This is really hard. I wish someone could just give me one like that so I didn't have to. I've gotta conceal my identity. "Well, you might consider a slightly more private place to figure out your code name," Jocelyn says to Roxie easily and with a small smile. "Mental abilities, I assume," Jocelyn adds, gesturing at the pad of paper. Yeah, Jocelyn could see the energy, but it was always good to have a way to justify it. Speaking of, if Roxie tried to poke Jocelyn's mind at all with her mental abilities, she'd notice her attempts just sucked away, as though there was an invisible barrier sucking the energy of such attempts away naturally. "Can't say that coming up with names is something I'm all that good at," the tall woman admits. "Most people figure that sort of stuff out in their homes or at least in a sparsely-populated diner, know what I mean?" Roxie stands up. "I would if not for my parents not knowing. Plus I am worried for their safety. Excuse me one moment." Her eyes ignite in violet light, as does something under her top. She begins focusing her abilities but on what is anyone's guess. Suddenly there is a thud and from nowhere a strange creature with four eyes, lots of muscles, and ears pointed outward appears on the ground. Roxie attempts to punch it in the face but it's not a very good punch. It is down though and not getting up yet. "Sorry. This is why I didn't want to go home." "That's quite the minorly radioactive stalker you have there. Or at least it's weapons," Jocelyn says, using her energy absorption abilities to negate the radiation. Jocelyn doesn't seem all that phased by things, but then again, this was New York, and weird stuff happened all the time. "How'd you acquire it? I assume you didn't pick this guy up at the local animal shelter". She pauses. "I'm a mutant, by the way". Not that she was an obvious mutant. The girl stands and draws in a bunch of solar energy, charging up her physical abilities, just in case Fido the Stalker Dog got back up from Roxie's punch. "If you want me to do something about this thing, I can probably swing it," she offers. Roxie nods, "Knock him out if you can. This one here is only a scout I think. There are more of them. Lots more of them. If he tells his friends where I am there will be a lot more of them and a whole lot more likely to use those weapons. I don't know how I picked up on this one. I could feel it some how. Like I knew it was there. Strange huh?" She smiles, "I don't care if you are the pope. Not a big deal to me. As for my abilities, an artifact fused to me." Jocelyn reaches down and punches the thing right in the head. With her enhanced strength, unless it's tougher than titanium, Jocelyn expects she'll be able to knock it out reasonably easily. "Good. Enough people get all bent out of shape about mutants. And a fused artifact? Huh. Never heard of that, though I've known those to get powers from artifacts. Let me guess, it fused somewhere in your torso, right?" If the creature is knocked out, Jocelyn is going to pick it up and shove it inside a garbage can before bending the lid completely shut to seal it away. Garbage comes to visit, garbage goes out. That's her motto. "If you've got psychic abilities, that's not all that strange at all. Get a sense of what is nearby and where it is. I suspect now that I know what one looks like in terms of energy, I'd be able to spot it myself," Jocelyn offers. "I take it this is kind of a new thing for you?" Roxie nods, "You can say that again. I am trying to find somewhere safe. This is too dangerous. Last time I dealt with these guys there were 25 of em. There is no telling how many there will be next time." She moves back over and takes a seat. "Yeah this is crazy. Two weeks ago everything just really changed." "What you need isn't a codename then. It's a safehouse, and some way to mask however they're tracking you. I'd guess it's by your psychic energy. Giving it off like a beacon. Maybe some magic user can cover that up a little bit for us, make it so you can move about without something trying to off you," Jocelyn offers to the girl. "Simply put, it's not safe for anyone around you if you're attracting these things like flies to honey. You considered going to the Justice League or the Titans, asking them for some help? They might know somebody or some way to keep these things from popping up around you constantly". Jocelyn was concerned for the girl, though she seemed like she could at least handle these things on a limited scale. But she'd need more of a solution to be able to move around in public, to be certain. Roxie nods to Jocelyn. "I spoke with someone from the JLA last night. He suggested I get in touch with the Titans. I am thinking that would be for the best I think. I am scared to go to school. Scared to be at home too. I have to find somewhere safe. I need to hide my identity as well though. My I was involved in a fight with some hell spawn girl the other day." "Hell spawn girl?" Jocelyn asks, her eyebrows raising just a little bit at that. "As to a safehouse, I think that's going to be the Titans. So if the only thing stopping you from going to the Titans is a lack of a codename, well, you can pick something temporary and switch it if you decide to do the whole mask and cape thing," Jocelyn suggests. "Divinus perhaps, or Psyche," she adds. Jocelyn is now a little more on alert for anything that might be coming by to visit them. "If you feel like you want an escort as well, I'd be glad to give you a hand there. I know where the place is," Jocelyn tells Roxie. "What about my family? I can't just up and leave them can I? Why is this so hard. I just want things to be normal." Roxie frowns and looks around. "I sent a letter to someone about a different school. That would be a good idea I think." She thinks about it. "Psyche could work. I dunno though. Isn't there already someone with that name?" "I'm not sure," Jocelyn admits with regards to the names. There might be! Honestly, Axiom was the person to ask about names, but he isn't here right now. "Well, you can tell them what happened and why you're leaving. If the creatures are attracted to your power, they won't go after your family. If that is the case, then once someone works out a way to mask your power a bit, then you could go back and live with your family a little more safely," Jocelyn points out. "You could also, it occurs to me, talk to Reed Richards, over at the Baxter Building. They do all sorts of stuff, and might have some way to help you," Jocelyn offers. The Fantastic Four were pretty well known, after all. There is a small smile. "When my powers came to me, there wasn't any going back to normal. But really, normal is what you make of it. For us, it's living with powers as well as everything else that life throws at us. It isn't easy, but you can do some good with them, too, if you choose to". Roxie smiles a little, "I can't. I can't tell them what happened. If i tell them it could really hurt them." She frowns. "I will leave a letter for them explaining everything. I guess I will go to the Titans. I dunno." "Finding yourself someone to help you through the beginning is useful," Jocelyn agrees. "The Titans are a good choice, and I hope that works out for you," Jocelyn says. The girl wasn't a mutant, so Jocelyn couldn't suggest Xavier's to her. Otherwise, she would. "How would you telling them hurt them more than a letter though, might I ask? It seems to me that they would rather hear it from you instead of reading it in a letter," Jocelyn offers to the girl. Roxie takes a deep breath. "I am afraid they would be scared of me or something. I just don't know what to do about it anymore. Everything was so much easier two weeks ago. I knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to be a fashion designer. Then boom here I am with a strange mark on me and a responsibility to protect others. It is just crazy. I guess I will talk with them." "It's only a responsibility if you want it. Once you learn to control your ability and mask it from these creatures, there is no reason you can't go out, get that degree, and become a designer. Nothing will stop you from that if you want it," Jocelyn tells Roxie. "As for your parents being scared of you? That's usually not the case, but it does happen. I don't know them, so I don't know how they'd react". It wasn't comforting, true, but it was also the truth. "You will find your way though. If you want to put on the mask and cape, as they say, then do it. But doing it because you feel you're obligated to because you got powers? That's not the reason to do it. You should only do that if you feel like it is something you want to do. Plenty of powered people don't go around saving the world," Jocelyn points out. Roxie shakes her head. "I can't do that though. It's something I have to do. To me it's not a decision. If i can help make the world a better place then I should do it right? It's like, getting a new sewing machine and just using an old broken one instead of the new one. I'd only be punishing myself right?" "If that's how you feel, then it may be what you should do," Jocelyn agrees. "Go ahead and figure out your codename, and make your way to the Titans and see if they'll help you figure some way to deal with this tracking problem you have. I'm afraid all the psychics I know like to keep a low profile or are not around right now," Jocelyn tells Roxie. "Then maybe they'll let you join them. I don't know what the process is for joining them," Jocelyn admits. "I've never looked into it myself". Roxie nods to Jocelyn. "I guess I will go home and explain the situation to my parents first. If I don't get this sorted I will have more problems then just aliens. Then Hopefully I will hear back from that school and umm.. Mrs Frost I think her name is. Then I will Make my way to their tower. It's the one that looks like a big T right?" There's a frown at the mention of Mrs. Frost from Jocelyn. "I personally do not share the same ethics as Mrs. Frost has demonstrated in my presence before, but if she can help you in your studies, then that may be the best place for you. Just keep an open mind and you will be fine". A nod is given about the tower. "It is. Pretty hard to miss," Jocelyn says with a small grin. The girl looks at Roxie. "Do you want an escort, or do you think you can handle any critter arrivals until you get to the tower?" Roxie shakes her head, "No thanks. I can make it there without much trouble. I found out that these things really can't keep up with me if I am traveling. One of the perks of teleportation." She gives a smile. "I need to get home and chat with my parents about things. Thank you for the conversation and for the help with that alien. "No problem. I'll go and make sure it's properly dealt with," Jocelyn says. She waves to the girl, neither of which got the other's name. "Good luck with the chat," the girl tells Roxie. And with that, Jocelyn will make her way out, taking the alien off to be dealt with properly. Perhaps with an ocean. Category:Log